War
by R1On1Wheel
Summary: My latest and final reboot of War. The first two were published under my previous profiles. Look 'em up jaja
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans. I own Primal and absolutley nothing else. I own my motorcycle if anyone considers that relevant... It's pretty. That is all.

* * *

"Ugh why is the sun so bright today?" Beast Boy asked as he rolled over, hiding his face from the giant star's unbearable torment. His room was oddly clean. No filthy laundry carelessly thrown about. No half eaten food or comics on the floors or the dressers. Not even any odd smelling aromas filling the air. "What time is it anyway?"

"Get up lazzzzy fool." A voice hissed.

"Wha-?" Beast Boy shot up and looked around in a panic. The room was empty. "Hello?" He waited for a reply that never came and after a moment of contimplation he began to slowly turn his head to the right, looking at the corner of his bed, sweat rolling down his brow, and eyes whidening. He very gently made his way to the side, gingerly reached his hand down to grip the bottom of his bed frame, then quickly tossed his head over the edge so he could look underneathe. "AHHH!"

Underneathe the changeling's bed, in the very corner, barely in his super human sight... was nothing. Beast Boy frowned and scanned the cramped area one more time. "But I could have sworn I heard... " He sat back up in his bed and scratched the back of his head. "Cyborg? Are you playing some kind of weird joke on me? It's not gonna work. Just come out." He waited once again to see if some reply would come. when it didn't he sweat dropped and decided to move on.

He shrugged and hopped off of his bed looking around at his green room. "Since I'm already up." He grinned to himself as he walked out ready to start his day. Positive it was going to be a good one.

SMACK! He fell back after being run into by his much larger mechanical friend.

"Yo B, open your eyes man." Cyborg said with a smile, leaning over with an outstretched hand.

"Dude, your'e the one who ran into me."

"Both of my eyes were open though. I had the right of way and everything."

"One of your eyes is always open Cy."

"Jealous?" The metal teen asked nudging his friend.

"No way dude, I'll pass. Anyway are you ready for a vegtastic breakfast?"

Cyborg only stared in response.

"Aww comeon CY! It'll be healthy and tastey. And you won't have to feel bad about being a murderer! Couldn't your conscience use a break?"

"No offense BB, but I think I'll pass. Everyday. Forever." With that said and done Cyborg continued his walk towards the kitchen. A room where in his mind. Truely anything was possible. He continued marching forward, Beast Boy trailing behind ranting about the evils of carnivorism, until he got to the final doors sepearating him from the most magical of rooms. The dorors hissed as they opened. Much too slowly for his excited state. Something about his smaller friend raving against his meat fueled beliefs just made the aforementioned food group seem that much more appealing.

The doors finally opened completely. The mechanical hero took a step foreard eyes closed and grin consuming 90 percent of his face. He opened his eyes and immediatly all thoughts of filling his belly were forgotten. He nearly barfed. Starfire and their fearless leader were currently in the fiercest of make out sessions, practically fighting with their faces as weapons.

"AAAAHHH!" Cyborg screamed with terror filled eyes and tears at the ready. "We eat there! Get your hormonal groping nasty out in the public needing a censor bar asses off of my counter!"

Indeed. The couple was on the kitchen counter touching and kissing as if in their own bedroom.

"Well...I'm not hungry." Beast Boy remarked dryly. The Two best friends turned to look at each other with bored exagerated expressions. They then noticed the banana grasped firmly in Starfire's hand.. and completely lost their minds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cyborg could find no words as he simply laughed and pointed at the mortified pair. "Wh-what were you planning on doing wi-with that Starfire?" He managed to cough out, still laughing and alomst choking. The girl opened her mouth to make an excuse or defend herself but at that moment the fruit in question promptly snapped in half, hanging by a small strip of peel.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes went wide. Speechless.

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" The two boys were on the ground at this point. Unable to complete even the most basic of functions, they lay on the floor nearly screaming their overzealous enjoyment at the scene unfolding before them.

"M-maybe you should ask what the-hahaha- they already did with-haha- with it dude!" Beast Boy was having even more trouble speaking than his comrad.

"It's not what it looks like." The Boy Wonder said simply. Though his voice told them he was unaffected by their laughter and being caught in such a predicament, the bright red color of his face said otherwise. "Next one to make a sound will be on laundry duty for the next two months."

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Robin said evenly as he helped the Tamaraian princess up and the two walked over to the couch.

More silence.

"What's going on in here?" Raven asked emerging from behind the sillier two of the Titans. "...no...the fruit thing again?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the city defended by Titans a young tan skinned teenager walked through the streets. He was tall, about 6ft tall, with black hair styled in a quarter shave. He wore black skinny jeans and a purple button up shirt with a green wristband and purple and green converse. He had a large happy grin revealing sharp teeth and a peppy walk that expressed his obvious positive outlook on life. He clearly didn't have a care in the world.

"What a nice day. It's so warm ouuut and not a lot of humidity either." He said, with a slight chicano accent, as he wiggled his hand around in the air. He was so preoccupied however that he didn't notice the large burly man blocking his path.

THUD "Aye!" He yelped as he bumped into the busy sir. "Lo siento. My bad dude."

"Watch it buddy!" The man said turning around and shoving the teen down. "Some of us have work to do!"

"Hahaha! Yeah your'e right, I'm sorry man." The young stranger dusted himself off and stood up. "What are you working on anyway?" He said trying to glance over the taller fellow's shoulder.

"None of your business brat."

"Tch.. I was just asking maan." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just get goin' punk."

"Orale cabron chill out."

"This is America. We speak english here." The large man was starting to get angry. "If you can't do that then go back where the hell you belong."

"Hahaha. That's by far the rudest thing Iv'e heard since I've been in this city. Why don't I just go before things are said that we can't take back?"

"Take your wet ba-"

CRUNCH

The larger man was slammed backwards by a powerful right hook to the jaw. He skidded to a halt and looked up to see the thin latino with a huge grin on his face, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I'm sorry." The boy said walking towards the downed man and reaching a hand out to help him to his feet. "I shouldn't have hit you. I just get so excited about fights-" He started, smile growing and he paused. "-I jump the gun sometimes." His words were more than they seemed though and he suddenly pulled the gun that the bullky man had apparently been trying to sneak out of his waist band from his grasp. The teen threw the gun to the side and dusted the man off. "Again though... I'm sorry for punching you. I hope you don't pass ou-"

With a loud thud the man dropped to the ground unconscious.

"...t" The boy suddenly found himself surrounded by police. "Yeah..." He exhaled sadly. "Sounds about right."

* * *

Back inside the tower Raven was sitting in the garage with Cyborg, handing him tools as he asked for them. He was currently underneath his precious baby doing things an average person couldn't begin to understand. Raven listened intently as he talked about this and that.

"-and after it blew up I kinda just decided to move on and buy a new one entirely. I can build this beatiful work of art," He said gestureing around to the T-car from underneathe, though Raven probably couldn't see him. "The T-sub," He continued. "And even this entire tower. From scratch. But I can't fix a game station. Isn't it crazy?"

"Ludicrous." She replied dryly.

"Anyway. You ready for tomorrow?

"As I am for any other day."

"You know what I mean." Cyborg said sliding out and standing up whiping his shoulder off as the empath handed him a rag. "Beast Boy's birthday."

'That's tomorrow?' She wondered in confusion. 'How could I forget? He obsesses over it every year.'

'Not this year.' Knowledge said simply from inside her head. 'He doesn't seem to be as excited about anything lately.'

'This is an odd time for my one reliable "emotion" to be giving me useless information.'

'Usefulness is a relative term, Raven. If you had noticed he was less exhuberant as of late you would not be here feeling guilty about forgeting the anniversary of one of your closest friends.'

'Still. This is hindsight at best. The most usless of all information.'

"Raven?" Cyborg put a robotic hand on her shoulder and she shook her head of the inner conversation she was just having.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Raven.. Did you forget Beast Boy's birthday?" He seemed concerned.

"It's fine. I'll find him something. A game or maybe a block of tofu." Her friend visably shuddered at that word.

"I'm honestly really surprised Raven." His tone wasn't accusing, but she knew he was at least a little miffed. Beast Boy was his best friend after all.

"What do you mean?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, though her voice was as monotone as ever. "It's no secret we don't exactly get along."

"News to me." Her eyebrow once again lifted, asking him to elaborate. "How much time do you think you spend with me in a week?" Before she could speak he cut her off. "Less than half of the time you spend with him." He said touching his chin in thought.

"If you call being annoyed out of meditation on a daily business by his constant nagging for attention 'spending time together'." She said lowering her brow back into place.

"Think about it this way." He started as he leaned against his favorite worldy possesion. "There are five of us. That means Beasty has four people to spend time with. Yet he uses about 60 percent of that time telling you his corny jokes and trying to get you out here with the rest of us." He looked at her to see if he needed to continue. Her bored expression suggested that he should. "That means there is only 40 percent left to spread amongst the three of us. If we assume it's even then that means he spends less than 15 percent with the rest of us. So he chooses, consciously, to spend his time with you more than four times as much as any of us."

Raven stood stock still letting the information sink in.

"Your'e his first priority in battle. Have you ever noticed that?"

Raven thought back to all the times he helped her off the ground or caught her before she could even fall to begin with. He did seem to always be around when she was in danger.

"And don't get me started on the beast incidents." He continued. "My point is. You're always his top priority. Why do you think that is?" He asked looking at her intently.

Raven's eyes whidened and she blushed. 'Beast Boy has feelings for m-'

"He's trying really hard to be your friend. That's the kind of guy he is. He wants you to be happy." Raven's blush vanished.

'Of course he doesn't like me.' She berrated herself. 'He's just being friendly.'

"He treats you so well even after you throw him out of windows and stuff. I don't see how you could forget something like this for someone as good a friend as he is to you."

She thought for a moment and decided there was no point in worrying about it now. "I'm going to go meditate." She stated aloud on her way out of the garage.

Cyborg was quiet as she left. "Can't believe I almost told her about BB's crush..."

'You cannot continue avoiding subjects that you find difficult to express.' Knowledge chided. 'You of all people should understand that.'

'Now's not the time.' Raven mentally answered back. The tone of her voice, inner voice, seemed to say that the conversation was over.

'Aw comeon Ms. Grumpy Pants.' Happy giggled. 'Go get him a present anyway. He's so sweet and fun and cute!' The empath's eyes widened and panic set in.

'What did you say!?' The empath demanded angrilly, though a blush did spread over her features.

'She said the green machine is cute.' Brave stated matter-of-factly.

'Clean the wax out your ears.' Rude remarked... rudely. Raven's flushed face got redder, though now it was genuine anger.

'Enough! I'm tired of this stupidity!' Anger demanded. The emotion was once Rage but weakened to the level of Raven's other emoticlones after the defeat of Trigon. She no longer had four eyes and instead held the same purple orbs as Raven and all her other counterparts.

'Thank you. At least someone is-'

'I was talking to you.' The emotion spat. 'Your'e a clueless fool. If I was outside of this body I'd beat some sense into you and then I'd take the green twerp for myself.' Even as she insulted the boy in question Raven could tell Anger was blushing.

'You too!?' Raven asked, now completely in shock.'Shouldn't you hate him?'

'Watch your whore mouth!' Anger roared. 'We... we don't say that... about him..'

If Raven's eyes were wide before, they were comically so at this point. Anger. The one part of her personality that never strayed from her emotion name was defending Beast Boy. And blushing. SHE WAS BLUSHING. Something was wrong. Raven was a sensible young woman. She was incredibly intelligent. She was brave, and calm, and knew how to handle nearly anything that was thrown at her, but this.. this was something completely unthinkable. She had to meditate. NOW.

With that thought in mind she began sprinting towards the direction of the stairs that would take her to the roof of Titans Tower. She ran and ran until she was abruptly stopped as she approached a corner and could sense distress eminating from her emoticlones' apprent favorite Titan. She stopped just in time to accidentally hear part of the conversation he was currently having with the only other female Titan.

"Of course I'm excited for my birthday Star." The shapeshifter replied, trying to sound genuine. Starfire seemed to buy it but she pressed on non the less.

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy. I was mearly concerned due to your lacking of the usual enthusiasm." She explained in a delicate voice.

"Iv'e just had a lot on my mind Star." He laughed a little, but Raven could tell. It was a facade to mask some inner turmoil. She could feel his bitter emotions. His self laothing and sadness that threatened to swallow her up if she didn't move away soon. "I know if Raven heard me say that she'd probably have a nice remark ready." The boy continued.

'Is that really how he sees me?' Raven asked herself silently pleading for it to be untrue.

'You mean for what we are?' Rude asked. She was lacking her usual... should we say vigor.

'Can you honestly say that he's wrong?' Knowledge asked in a tone that suggested she was swallowing a lump in her thoat.

'Of cour-... no... I really do treat him like ..'

'Like shit. Yeah.' Rude interupted.

'Even I wouldn't make him feel like this.' Came Anger's uncharacteristically low voice. She too sounded like she was a bit broken up.

'H-how c-can he still c-care about u-us?' Timid asked between sobs.

'Yes we're mean to the guy.' Brave started. 'But this isn't a boy crying over something permanent, right? We can't change how we've treated BB but we can stop being a bitch to him can't we?'

'Brave watch your mouth.' Raven could tell Knowledge was shaking her head as the most intelligent part of Raven continued. 'But you are correct. Raven, you simply need to-'

Raven was crying. Surely this wasn't a big deal right? She had only overheard Beast Boy telling their friend that, were Raven around, she would be insulting him. So why was she herself crying along with most of her other emotions? Was it stress? The talk she had only just had with her figuritive brother Cyborg? Maybe it was the immense sadness she could feel pouring out of Beast Boy like a dangerously opened wound. Regardless of the reason, Raven turned and began sulkily walking back to her room, tears pouring from her eyes the entire way.

'Did we break Beast Boy?' Happy asked miserably. Then every light in the tower exploded.

* * *

AN: Well that's chapter one. Short and not quite my best work... but I was ready to get it posted. Read and review. Ask questions. Give me advice or suggestions. Bake me a pie. Jajaja. Also, if you can draw fairly well and you take requests. Well.. Hey :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own anything but Primal. But so what? What do you own? Yeah.. thought so.

.

.

Raven was floating on the roof of Titans' Tower in the lotus position, trying to find her center. Cyborg had fixed all of the lights in the tower and everyone inside was content to believe that it had been some malfuntion not in any way related to the empath's emotion driven powers. She opened her eyes and sighed. The turmoil she was feeling was completely shutting her out of her own mind. She couldn't meditate. She couldn't enter Nevermore. She was at a loss for words as to what could be going on with her emotions.

'Umm..' Timid began. 'I-Is Beast Boy g-going to be okay?'

'BB'll be fine.' Brave laughed. 'After all the punishment we've given him he's built up ...a ...tolerance to-...' Raven could feel her tough emoticlone getting weaker. She was miserable. 'Wow... guess...uh guess that's nothing to brag about...'

Raven shook her head and tried to ignore the pointless ramblings within her own mind. After a few moments of mental silence, the empath was begining to calm down. She would be okay. Beast Boy would be okay. Everything was fine.

'...So what're you gonna get BB?' Happy asked. Raven, eyes half lided, began fuming and stood to go back inside. 'Is it in the tower?'

'No. I'm not getting him anything. Shut up.'

'Wow. Rude much?' Rude asked. Raven was sure the orange emoticlone was rolling her eyes.

'How did you forget his birthday to begin with? It's not like he's not on your mind all day anyway.' Anger grumbled.

Happy giggled in her mind. 'You were too busy thinking about OTHER BB things'

'What is THAT supposed to mean?' Raven growled back.

'You should've been thinking about Beast Boy's birthday instead of just Beast Boy in his birthday suit!' Rude commented, causing a chorus of laughter inside the empath's mind. She blushed madly and tried to counter when Timid spoke.

'H-hes not ALWAYS n-nak-ked in our thoughts...'

'...lying doesnt suit you' Brave grinned. 'Stop blushing and just grab a handful of somethin'!' Raven nearly fainted at that.

"That's enough!" Raven yelled aloud, thoroughly silencing all her emotions.

Save for one.

'No such thing.' Came the near-moan of her newest emotion. Though Raven had never met this emotion, nor even heard her speak at all, she new by the voice alone who it must have been. 'If you don't want him fine. Rip his cothes off, tie him up, and throw him into the mirror.' She purred.

Raven's eyes were large as dinner plates and her blush was redder than her father's skin. Steam was rising from the neckline of her cloack and she could register nothing else. She opened her mouth to form a reply, a rude remark of some sort, but nothing ever came. She had no voice to speak of, or with for that matter. Stunned, confused, and embarassed beyond reason, the purple haired girl lifted her hood back onto her head, and began walking silently back into the tower.

She opened the door slowly, took a deep breath, and headed inside.

'You'll share him with us right, Horny?' Happy asked Lust with a giggle.

.

.

Caesar sat on his top bunk of Jump City prison cell number 414 with a frown and eyes near tears. The room was cold, and dark, with an odd odor permiating the air and steel alike. It was cramped, probably about six by twelve, with only the two bunks and a small digusting looking sink. The tan skinned teen sniffled slightly and began rocking back and forth. From the hallway and nearly every cell on the floor he ocupied, one could here screaming and yelling of both pain and anger. Horrible things were probably happening all around him. He looked at the bars sepearting him from the rest of the villains in the huge building and felt the tears he'd been holding back slam against the last bit of his resolve.

"I c-can't believe it." He said sniffling again and trying not to break down. "The portion sizes are so small." He couldn't take it anymore and he began to cry. "How can they expect me to survive with only three meals a day?" He whined, whiping his cheek and, again, sniffling at the tragedy he was staring in.

"Bitch are you crying?" Came a loud gravely voice from underneath his own bunk. His cellmate came into view, and grunted as he stood and turned towards the new convict. The man stood at around seven feet and had only one eye. The other was instead just an empty window seal with the curtain let down. It was revolting but Caesar seemed not to notice.

"Your eye is gross dude." Or maybe he had.

"What the fuck did you just say, puto?" The man asked grabbing at the much smaller occupant.

"Nada guey. Pero tu-" He was cut off as the larger of the two cellmates yanked the entire bunk down effortlessly. "Aye!" The teen yelped and leapt up, narrowly avoiding a large fist.

"Come 'ere you rat bastard!"

"No you might touch me with your forehead anu-" Again the teen was swatted at, and again he dodged just barely. "Tranquilo cabron! Let me finish a sentence pinche to-"

WHAM!

Caesar suddenly found himself grounded on his back, the huge man towering over him and now brandishing what appeared to be a toothrush with a razor blade melted into the head. His eyes whidened and the fear on his face was evident. This pleased the attacker.

"Y-you..." His voice was trembling.

"Yes me." The brute said grinning proudly. "I will kill you right here. RIght now."

"Y-Your'e the leva that stole my toothbrush! Evil! Evil! Evil!" With that said the teen effortlessly shoved the older man hard into the wall behind him, knocking the sink out completely. He stood slowly, smile growing over his features. His sharp teeth shining nearly as brightly as his joy filled eyes. "Vato... Hehe.. I'm sorry, but I'm hungry." He advanced upon the downed villain slowly.

"Y-your'e wh-what?"

"Shhh... hehehe... just let it happen." He joked with a dark smile.

"Don't rape me!"

"Oh I wi-... what? EWWWWW!" Caesar nearly vomited. "EWEWEWEWEW!" His face was green with sickness and his stomache visably trembled. "That's sick! What the hell!? Chinga tu - I can't even tal-... what the ACTUAL HELL!?" He shook his head, almost as if he was dissapointed in the other man. "Your'e sick."

"Hey! Quiet down in there!" Yelled a heavily moustached guard in a southern accent as he walked up to the bars of the small banged a nightstick on the bars loudly and the two of it's inhabitants turned to him, each with a different expression.

"Ay, guard dude, can I have a new roomate? This one is broken... and he's making me uncomfortable." He walked up to the guard, face geting very close to his. It wasn't an intimidating act though. The guard blushed. "Vato, your face is turning red. Sick man?"

The guard backed away slightly before becoming angry. "I said shut up!" He demanded, smacking the fingers of the convict, which were wrapped around one of the bars.

"Ay! Chinga tu- AH, fuck!" He whelped, retracting his hand and blowing on it. "Why?" He looked up and growled. "I'm not doing anything wrong!" Caesar shook his head. "This place doesn't make any sense. Let me out cabron, I'm going to mi casa."

"It don't work that way carnal." The previously quieted man answered from behind.

"Then how's it work? Iv'e never been in a place like this. I don't know the uh.. the pinche protocalls or whatever, man. Don' I get, like, a lawyer or something?"

"...Were your maranda rights not read to you?" The guard asked, snapping out of his odd mood swing. When the caged man shook his head he continued with a sigh. "If that's true. You'll be let out."

"Really?" Caesar was practically shaking with excitement. "I-"

GRRRRUUUURRRUUUURRRRR

He was cut off by the overly-loud roar of his empty stomache.

"...Didn't you eat twenty minutes ago?"The guard asked with a chuckle as he walked away to investigate the hungry teen's predicament.

Suddenly red lights began flashing through out the halls of the large prison and the nearly deafening scream of a large siren pierced the ear drums of everyone within the walls.

"What's going on?" Caesar asked as he nudged the officer with his elbow.

"A prison bre-" He stopped his reply upon realizing that the teen was now outside of his cell and the bars once holding him in were now bent slightly. Just enough in for him to squeeze through. "How'd you get out?" He demanded drawing a gun.

"The alarm freaked me out." He answered looking at the gun now pointed at his face. "I don't like guns. Can you put that back?" The officer, unsure of exactly what to make of the situation, slowly lowered the gun. "Gracias... so... Prison break? Need any help?" He asked poping his shoulder and neck as he stratched a bit. "I'll help put everyone back in their cages if you need."

"I'm sorry but I can't le-AAAAHHH!" He screamed mid sentence, in pain, as he was struck by a large jolt of electricity.

Caesar watched the polite officer drop to the ground on his knees, smoking and clothes slightly charred. "Ooooraleeee..." He started as he leaned left to inspect the culperit with mild interest. "I guess you're part of the prison break eh?" He asked looking at the towering electric body of Overload.

The monster laughed slightly.

"Which cell is yours vato?" The teen asked politely, cracking his knuckles and neck once more. He began walking towards the villian with a large smile on his face. "I apolgize in advance.. I'm uh hehehe not very good at holding back."

.

.

Beast Boy sat on his top bunk, alone in his room. His brain felt fuzzy. Like he'd neglected sleep for several days. He felt a distinct ache in his head and wondered, though very briefly, what the cause could be. He felt like this once every couple of months. It had been happening since he fought Adonis years ago and he knew it must be related to the chemicals he had been exposed to. He looked around his uncharacteristically clean room and felt a bit of pride. He was growing up in a way.

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps walking by his door. Soft footsteps that scuffed the ground every few steps or so. Raven. She must be heading back to her room from the roof. He smiled slightly. He knew her so much better than she could have possibly realized.

"Well... " He thought aloud, looking around once more. He lifted his hand to his head. "No fever. Not morphing into the beast." He listed these thoughts as he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess we're good."

"I guessss ssso." The familiar hissing voice spoke.

"Great." The chagenling muttered as he hoped off of his bed and made his way towards the door. "Now I'm hearing voices."

"Fool." It spoke simply. The voice was aloud, but there was clearly no one else in the room. It was more than a little frightening.

Raven would be able to offer him some help. Surely the combination of her unfathomable intelligence and her love of all things creepy would make this situation right up her alley. He stopped in front of his door as it opened and took a deep breath. He exhaled and began marching in psuedo confidence towards the team healer's room. He passed through the hallway slowly. Wheels turning in his head. He blushed.

'What the heck is wrong with me?' He asked himself, trying to shake the red from his face. 'I'm just giong to ask her about the voices. Not like I'm gonna ask her out on a date or anything.'

As he stepped in front of the metal that seperated him from the object of his absolute affection, he felt nervous. Lately it seemed like anytime he talked to the girl in question, he would become shy and nervous. Like every word exchanged with her was somehow life or death. His hand tentativly reached for the door, shaking every centimeter of the way. He gulped and the trembling grew steadily worse. He began to sweat. Right before his gloved knuckles could have rapped on the door, he lost all sense and bolted away from the almost-scene at top speed. He leapt into his room and the door closed immediatly behind him.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought miserably. I just needed to ask a question. Why did I get so nervous? Theses voices are driving me crazy.'

Knock knock

His eyes darted to the offending noise and a lumo formed in his throat. He knew that smell. That wonderful, amazing, delicious, torturing smell. He inhaled and his blush returned. Raven was at his door.

"It's open Rae! Ven! Raven! The door is open!" His skin was scarlet.

The door swished open and the most beautiful woman in his world stepped inside his chamber. The door again closed, and he was alone with his most amazing teamate.

"Do ya need something Raven?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. She eyed him suspiciously and raised a brow. She considered him for a moment. "

"How did you know it was me?"

"Uh... " He blushed.

She rolled her eyes but under her hood her face was tinged pink. "You were just at my door. Is there somehting you need?"

"How did you know it was me?" He mocked. This time he could see her blush.

"Really?" She nearly barked.

"Tell ya what. I'll tell you how I knew. But you have to tell me how you knew." The empath weighed her options in her head but after a few long moments she nodded her acceptance. The boy grinned excitedly, face still red and heart still erratic. "Your scent." He said simply, to whch the half demoness stared in surprise. "Well... y'know... hightened animal senses... you uh... smell nice." He finished with a now unreal shade of cherry red, fully hiding all of his green skin above the neck.

He face was not much different. She nodded after a couple seconds of thought beofore speaking. "Thanks... I guess... "

"So how did you know?"

"Your emotions." When he simply waited for her to continue she sighed. "You know I sense emotions as subconsciously as you ...smell people." She lightly jabbed. "I can't help but feel the waves of emotions people send out. Everyone has a few base emotions that they emit more."

"So what emotions do I emit most?" He asked, finally calming down a bit.

"Fear," She started flatly. His ears drooped slightly but she continued on anyway. "With a lot of sadness. Also, you emit an unusual amount of affection.. "

'Ask him!' Brave coached from the sidelines.

'Hurry hurry hurry!' Happy called excitedly.

'No!' Raven bellowed in her mind. But then she heard it. From her own mouth. Without her consent.

"Who the hell are you ga ga for anyway?"

Raven was mortified.

Anger.

'What were you thinking!?' Raven demanded from the red cloaked emoticlone.

'I want to know. You want to know. All of the idiots here in your stupid cowardly brain want to know.'

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. You don't have to answe-"

"You... I like you Raven. Honestly it goes way further than that." He was doing it. He was telling her how he felt. He was so happy. "I'm head over heels in lo-" She slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"No." She said sternly. "I don't know what you think you're feeling but you don't... you don't have those kind of feelings for me." Her emotions were starting to riot. Several items in the room became incased in black magic and starting flying around the room. With her message accross, she sunk into her pool of black and teleported to her own room.

Beast Boy was left in his room alone. His eyes were stinging. His chest ached.

"Fool." The voice spoke.

Beast Boy groaned and crumpled to his knees, hunched over and holding his palms to his eyes. It had been a long day.

EER EER EER

The alarm blared in the tower and he groaned again. Perfect. He opened the door and prepared to dart to the common room, but was stopped as a familiar black talon of energy grabed him and drug him swiftly to the room of his more-than-a-crush. He opened his mouth and let out a girly shriek. He flailed around in an attempt to free himself but it was all in vain. He frantically rolled ad turned but he was almost to her wide open door now. Suddenly his vision went black and he was unconscious.

.

.

A/N: Do you like what you see? Or uh.. read? Review and follow this story. I kinda rushed through the first chapter but I promise I will get progressivly better at managing my time. Also, do you like Caesar? Are you good at drawing? PM me if you are :3 and hell, PM me if your'e not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

.

.

Robin stood in front of his three present teammates,arms crossed and tapping his foot angrilly. Raven was deadpan as always, Starfire, as giddy as ever. Cyborg was typing away on the keypad on his left forearm.

"That's weird.." He said looking at screen in confusion.

"Excuse me friend Cyborg, but, what is the weird?"

"Beast Boy. His signal is gone. His communicator signal just vanished."

"But how could that happen?" Robin asked coming to look at the screen on his teamate's arm. "Raven, can you sense him in the tower?"

"Yes. He's definatly here. In fact, I can sense his emotions so clearly it's almost as if he's...in..my..mind... Azar, not again."

"Friend Raven, what is the matter?"

"It's Beast Boy... I have to meditate."

"Nows not the time. We'll have to leave him. Titans go!"

.

.

The Titans, minus Beast Boy, arrived at the prison to find heaps upon heaps of unconscious villains. Most of the downed criminals were nobodies, nameless muggers and the like, but some stuck out more than others. Robin was surprised to see Mammoth, Johnny Rancid, and even Overload amongst the forty or so knocked out baddies. The heros looked around in utter befuddlement.

"...Did we beat 'em already?" Raven joked in an uncharacteristically chipper voice. All eyes turned to her in confusion and she shook her head angrilly trying to force the unusual mood from herself.

"Anyway..." The Boy Wonder started, slowly looking back to the scene. Amongst the criminals were many officers laying bruised and beaten as well. "Cyborg. You and Raven check to make sure everyone is alive. If anyone is in life threatening danger, Raven, heal them and move them to a more secure location." The two directed Titans nodded and Robin turned to look towards the darkness at the other end of the building. "Star and I will find out what exactly is going on. Whe your'e done here come find us."

With that said, the team split up into it's two smaller groups and moved to their own missions.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Robin and Starfire exchanged panicked glances and immediatly broke into sprints towards the more than ominous sounds echoing on the first floor. They ran by several more unconscious men and women of both afiliations and sped up as the noise continued to increase in desperatipon and in volume.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

"KEEP HIM AWAY PLEASE!" The voice was coming from a man. As they neared the victim, an odd scene slowly became visable. The desperate cries were coming from none other than . He was standing atop an open cell door frantically waving a nightstick at a young male standing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Boyfriend Robin, I am... confused?" Starfire looked to her beau quizzically but he shrugged and turned back to the two incarcerated men.

"Titans!" The begging fool screamed in relief. "Save me! He's a monster!"

"Hey that's racist!" Caesar yelled back. "Or... maybe that'd be speciest... I don' know but I'm offended whatever it is!" He said crossing his arms in a pouting manner.

"Both of you drop your weapons and stand down!" Robin said in a loud demanding tone.

"Woah woah woah ese." The sulking teen started, waving his hands in an attempt to disuade the Titans' leader. "I'm on your side. I'm trying to put all these... crazies, back in their cages."

"If that's the case, why are you in an orange jumpsuit?" The red, green, and yellow Titan asked as he pulled out a birdarang.

"I got thrown in here for beating up some dude." Then Caesar looked at the frigtened villian with a smirk. "Some RACIST dude."

"EEP." The "DR" dropped his nightstick and held his hands up. "Lock me up please."

Robin cautiously began walking forward, Starfire right behind him with eyes glowing and starbolts at the ready. He motioned for to come down but kept most of his attention on the boy claiming to be good. Robin pulled the villian's blasters from his arms and pushed him into the cell before shutting the door and checking to be sure it was locked.

"So light, why didn't you use your light blasters?" The detective asked, motioning to the weapons he had just confiscated. "When we got here you were trying to keep this guy away with a nightstick. Why?"

"Pooooor que, I ate his energy?"Caesar provided with a grin. "It was pretty good too. Unfortunatly most of the people in this place don't use energy weapons. So I was starving by time I got to fight this dude."

"You ATE his energy?" Robin asked to clarify. When the teen only nodded he sighed in slight agitation. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well.. " Caesar started, swiftly moving so he was to the left of the Tameranian princess. "I did this." He finished, holding up his left hand, open palm pointing towards the green energy around her hand. The ex-gothamite went to put himself between the two but was stopped by a squeak from Starfire as her starbolt slowly diminished in size, bits of it seemingly being sucked into the other teen's outstretched hand, until it siezed to exist all together.

Robin's eyes whidened. "What did you do?"

"I ate it. Well.. basically." Caesar said grinning. "It's my uh... power I guess."

"You guess?" Robin asked as he checked up on his girlfriend, looking at her hand and silently asking her condition with his expression. She smiled sincerley in return.

"I am fine, boyfriend Robin."

"So anyway.." The hispanic teen began, poping his neck. "I actually came to this city specifically to talk to you." His grin whidened and his eyes closed.

"I'm guessing you wanted to be a Titan." Robin said bluntly.

"Yeah detective. I was really hoping to impress you a bit... but then I punched some racist dude and ended up here..."

"Titans can't run around hitting people they disagree with." Robin said flatly. The prisoner's smile didn't falter though and he nodded confirmation.

"That makes since and all, and while I'd love to explain more on the event, I don't personally feel this is the best place for it." He said gesturing to the near-carnage surrounding them. At that moment, Raven and Cyborg ran up to the scene to meet up with their friends. "Hola Cyborg and Raven." He said grinning.

"Uhh.. Robin? Who's this guy?" Cyborg asked as Raven raised her hands, dark energy surrounding them.

"My name is Caesar. I'm the dude who put all these bad people down for the night. Most of them at least. La policia helped un pocquito."

"Raven, are you getting any bad vibes from this guy?" Robin asked the empath, while in the background Caesar was sanding beside Cyborg measuring the gap in their height. He was visably impressed and even a little giddy.

"I'm getting a really weird feeling about him. But I don't know if he's necassarily bad or not."

"What kind of feeling?" The Boy Wonder asked with a raised brow.

"He feels inhuman."

"I'm not human." The chicano explained walking up to them. "Not completely. As I said, I'd be glad to tell you all about it somewhere el-... Where's Beast Boy?" He asked looking around the room. He walked up to Raven and effortlessly lifted her off the ground, looking on the floor where she'd just been as if expecting to find the green teen hiding underneathe her.

Raven's eyes began to glow white and the boy holding her was flung hard against the wall closest wall of their floor with a loud THUD.

"Don't." She hissed. "The last place Beast Boy would be is near me anyway."

"Ayyyye," He groaned standing back up and rubbing his sore head. "Isn't he always next to you in fights?" Raven blushed at this.

"So what do we do with him Rob?" Cyborg asked as he shook his head.

"Well they were about to let me out anyway, if that helps." Caesar provided. "They didn't read me my Marianna rights." The Titans all stared at him with dull expressions, save for Starfire who simply nodded.

"Miranda rights?" Raven asked with a raised brow.

"She writes what?" He asked as he popped one of his fingers intently.

"Let's go talk to the Warden." Robin decided. "Follow us."

.

.

Beast Boy sat cross legged in a huge forest domain with a content smile. He felt oddly at ease. Almost like he was home. He looked around at the huge lush foiage of all sorts that surrounded him. He could hear birds and other animals in the distance. The smell, oh the smell was so refreshing! He inhaled the freshest of air deeply and then exhaled with a an overly-satisfied tone. This place was perfect. He might never go back to the real world he belonged to. Then he paid attention to the heat from the absolutely best factor this dream of a world had to offer. He looked up to see the grinning face of Brave as she massaged his shoulders with the most powerful and yet astoundingly the most delicate hands possible. He was in Heaven.

"I want to live here." Beast Boy practically moaned. "I would've never guessed you were so good at this Brave."

"Well the more you fight, the more stress relief you need right? I fight a lot. So I need a LOT of stress relief." She finished in a strategically placed whisper right aginst his ear. He blushed crimson and nodded.

"I g-guess th-that makes s-sense." He felt like he should leave. Like he was somehow betraying Raven, but it wasn't rational to believe such things. Besides, this felt way to good to just up and leave.

Brave smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "So what do you want to do while your here? Want to spar? Or maybe gor for a run? Or... something just as sweat enducing?"

"Found him!" Happy called loudly, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Behind her, all of Raven's other emoticlones ran up, all gathering around the two green titans.

Beast Boy looked at them all with a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Was he in trouble? These were all parts of her personality, he knew that much, but he's only met two or three of them before and now suddenly they were all in one place, staring at him. He was going to die.

"Eep." He squeaked out, retreating into the protective, if not possessive, embrace of the Bravest party in Nevermore. "S-sup ladies?" The yellow clad emotion took a step forward. It was then that Beast Boy realized she was wearing glasses. "Wow... you look adorable with glasses Rae." Knowledge blushed but kept a straight face.

"Thank you Beast Boy, but please, call my Knowledge."

"I'm Happy!"

"He already knows you, Happy." Brave said, rubbing the shape shifters shoulders once again.

"No I mean I FEEL happy, silly."

"You ALWAYS feel happy, moron." The orange cloaked empath spoke up. "I'm Rude. Or drop dead sexy. I'll accept either." She belched loudly and grinned as Beast Boy broke into a laughing fit. "I like you kid." She remarked.

"You already know Timid." The purple clad emtion spoke, taking a step forward. "You may call me Love." Beast Boy blushed for some reason but nodded, then replied in a british accent.

"Okay love, whatever you say."

"You already know me." The red emoticlone spat. "I was Rage, but I'm just Anger now, and that pisses me off." Beast Boy turned crimson. "What? Got something to say!?"

"Y-your'e really p-pretty when y-you're mad." He stuttered. The collective group all turned to Anger, with wide eyes, while she herself simply blushed.

"Don't stutter so much... stupid." She lifted her hood up and turned away.

"Well... That was weird.." Rude began. "So Beastie Beef Cake, who's hotter?"

"Huh?" The green teen squeked.

"You heard me." She said getting closer. All other emoticlones turned to the young hero and even Brave ceased her rubbing to watch and listen intently. "Which of us is hottest?"

"We all look the same idio-" Anger's yelling was silenced abrubtly as the forest life began going crazy. Birds squawked and cawed loudly, various big cats roared and screamed amongst the trees. The air grew steadily hotter and the flora quivered as it all began growing before their eyes.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked in a confused panic as he stood and instinctivly took a fighting stance.

"Raven's fighting someone strong and losing." Brave said as she put her hand on a tree in thought. "Badly."

.

.

Read and review.


End file.
